The Princess and The Assassin!
by kikkie
Summary: FemGon! Princess Gon of the Whale Village has agreed to marry the infamous Killua Zoldyck, one of the deadliest assassins in the world, in exchange for his family to protect her village. Full Summary inside folks! Rated M for violence, possible lemons, cursing and a little bit of torture.


Kikkie:

Summary- Princess Gon of the Whale Village agrees to not only marry Killua in exchange his family protects her village from the Phantom Troupe and Chimera's that attack her home constantly. But also agree's to give birth to many of his children since Killua is the only known member of his family so far that can create children. But why is that? And why is the the Phantom Troupe and Chimera's after Gon? Find out and more in-

The Princess and The Assassin!

Rated M for violence, lemons, cursing and fighting.

Thakn you for reading!

* * *

"My dear son, what is the matter?"

A woman wrapped in bondages asked as she enters a large but dark room. Filled with various items such as a large bed, a walk-in closet that was filled with clothes and weapons, velvet rug and a corpse lying against the covered window that blackens the room.

Along silver-haired male rises from his laying position on his bed and sighed. His sweaty body glistering against the cracked sunlight that peaked through his curtains. The cover's over his body slides down to the V-lines of his lower half. Exposing his scared but beautiful body.

"Get out…" He growled, making his mother smirk at him.

"Does it have something to do with that girl?" She asked.

The bangs over her son's face lift up a bit, reveal his cold Icey blue eyes. Cold, dull, and read to attack their next victim, the silver-haired male growled at the sight of the woman in front of him.

"Get the fuck out of my room." He growled again, only this time a bit louder. The woman in front of him chuckles a bit at his words before swaying them off.

"Well, whatever the reason is, push it to the side for a bit. The Ball will be on in four hours, and you need to be ready."

"Ready, for what? A bride to fuck?" He growled at the woman.

"Exactly, since your older brothers can't bare children, it is up to you to give us grandchildren." The older woman informs him before leaving the room. The silver-haired male sighed before laying down into his original position. Staring at the black painted roof, he growls a bit at the thought of the woman his mother spoke of earlier.

A woman that would haunt his dreams for a couple of night till the mere image of her face was burned into his brain. The mere thought of that woman brought him both bliss and anger. Gripping the clothes under his hand, he rose up from his bed and growled loudly. His naked form walks past the dead body to the edge of his curtains. Pulling the velvet covered lever, he makes the covers swing wide open to expose the orange light the sun was producing before leaving his view.

The view was beautiful! Not only did he have a view of the sun touching the ocean, but also the village that lived below him. Filled with life, sorrow and a small bit of beauty itself, the village below him was lively but full of chaos at the same time. For example, a recent attack from the Chimera.

Barely making it out in one peace, the village sacfriced their food and medical rations in order to save the people. Sadly, many of their warrior's were killed in this attack. Forcing the village leaders to beg the Zoldyck when it came to the monster. Which they did in haste, for a special price.

The village gifted hunter…and princess, Gon Freecss.

The daughter of one of the village leader, an idiot, Gon surpassed many hunters that had come and gone across these parks. She controlled Nen as if she was controlling fire at times. She was a skilled warrior indeed, which is why the Zoldyck wanted her.

A skilled warrior who can't only defend herself against an army of freaks, but can also fight against people as powerful as the Zoldyck is one who is not to mess with. Which is why tonight, Gon Freecss was not only attending the ball but would be accepting the Zoldyck name as well. Something Killua didn't want but had no say in it.

"Fuck me…" He growled before heading to his bathroom, passing the dead body along the way as he did. Tonight, he needed to be sharp and happy. Well, sort of happy, or more like he needed to look okay so that his father doesn't lecture him later in the day. So without hassle, he enters his bathroom and prepares for the ball.

* * *

 **(Whale Village)**

"Don't do this to her!" A young woman with orange, shoulder-length hair shouted. Tears in her eyes as screams at the small dark haired man. Behind the orange haired girl was a younger woman sitting in front of a mirror. Wearing satin white threads that practically wrapped around the upper part of her body, while the lower part was a cotton flowy material that laid dead on the floor. Strapless, the young woman pulls the top part up a bit to keep her breast from falling out. A sack of cushion that seemed to be nearly the same size and bouncy of medium size basketballs.

Her black hair that was known for being free and wild, was now contained in a tight bun that gave her a little headache. Thick line of a cat style eyeliner and dark red lipstick on her face, she gently sets the thin lace veil over her face before standing. Once up, she walks over to the upset orange haired woman and sets her hand on her shoulder. Calming the woman down a bit before saying:

"I will be fine, Mito." She tells the older woman.

"Fine?" Mito asked. "Gon, you're going into a home of assassins and murders! Those people are not right! Do you know how many of us they have killed just for fun!?"

"I know, I fought one of them before. He was powerful, nearly cut my head off too. But, hopefully, they won't treat me like an outcast." Gon says before looking at her father. She could see the pain in his eyes as he stares at his beautiful daughter.

"Gon…" He muttered. The young woman forces a smile on her face before saying:

"I will be fine. I promise!" She tells her father before turning around to look at the front door. Grabbing her flowers from the chair that was next to her, she takes a deep breath before walking out the front door. Once gone, the older woman gives the male in the room one more glare before following Gon out of the room.

* * *

 **(The Ballroom)**

One of the largest room in the Zoldyck estate, The ballroom shined like a diamond in the sky. With a chandelier that sparkled against the diamond-like floor beneath the feet of all the guest. The walls were painted in a special gold texture, making it look like actual gold walls with ruby floral patterns. The only exit and entrance in the entire room was the red velvet staircase with Ruby railings on the sides. All around the room were a guest and fellow clients of Zoldyck family, all invited to see the celebration was to be held today.

"This is riducliouse..." Killua muttered as he fixes his blue tie. Wearing a black tuxedo that not only made him handsome but also made some of the girls in the area lose their panties. Standing straight tall with his hands in his pocket, the silver-haired male glared at the entrance door with his icy cold eyes. The aura of death surrounded him and didn't take long for everyone in the room to sense it. It was so bad that his father Silva had to walk over to him to calm him down, in fear that Killua would actually kill someone.

"Angry?" Silva asked, ignoring his son energy. The young man didn't even move his head, but his father could sense his son's attention. "She will be here."

"I don't like to wait," Killau growled.

"Patience's is key to everything. If you have patience on your side, you can accomplish everything you desire."

"What I desire is this stupid cunt to come through those fucking door's," Killua growled. "She is already half an hour late, if I am to wait another hour, that bitch will-

Killua was stopped when the sight of his bride to be appeared out of the blue. Well, more like kicking the large doors open, then jumping down the stairs to find her soon to be husband. When her heels touched the floor, she looks around the area. Breathing heavily, she scans the room for any sign of the Zoldyck. To Killua anger, she walks straight past him when searching for him.

"Stupid bitch..." He growled loud enough for Gon to hear him. Turning around, she looks at the handsome silver-haired male glaring down at her. She really wasn't that small compared to height. In fact, she was a few inches a bit taller than him. It weirded him out, then he remembered that she was wearing heels.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find a member of the Zoldyck family? I believe they all have this killer aura that travels with them." She tells him, making his left eye twitch a little in annoyance.

"You're looking at one." He growled at her. Gon tilts her head to the side a bit before giggling a little.

"You're a Zoldyck? No! I was told that all the Zoldyck were weird looking! You look normal." She said. The aura around Killua increased by 15%, before falling down to 24%. The reason for this cooldown was...she wasn't wrong. His mother looked like a cyborg, his two older brothers were the literal definition of creepy, his sister has a spirit inside her that gives him nightmares, and he can't tell if his youngest sibling is a boy or girl!

"Oh god, I am the closest thing to normal..." Killua muttered before his father stepped her hand, his kisses Gon soft hand.

"I am Silva Zoldyck." The older silver male said, making Gon gasp before bowing down to him.

"Forgive me for being late! I got lost on my way to Kukuroo Mountain! I didn't realize you guys lived by a large volcano!" She tells the older male before rising to look at him. She then looks over to Killua and gasp:

"I know you!"

"Took you long enough," Killua said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Walking towards Gon, he places a hand on her cheek and holds her firmly. Before the young woman could say anything, her lips crashed with his without seeing him move. His long tongue slither's between her lips, invading her moist hot mouth in a heated kiss. Gon was blushing ear to ear as her hands pressed against his chest. She wanted him off her, but her body refuses to push him. Leaving her standing there with his tongue down her throat.

"I see you and Gon will make a nice couple." Silva chuckled, making his son remove his mouth from Gon's moist mouth. Gon was blushing ear to ear as Killua gives his father another sadistic smile. Only this one was followed by an unknown aura that sent shivers up Gon's spine. Killua chuckles at her response before saying:

"Let's get married."

* * *

Kikkie: Please review!

Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. I think I might have spelled Killua wrong a couple of times. For that, I am sorry.


End file.
